Backlit keyboards comprise a light distribution system for providing illumination to a backside of keys (“keycaps”) on the keyboard. The keycaps comprise translucent letters and/or symbols in each keycap enabling illumination provided to the backside of each keycap to pass through the letter and thereby illuminate the letters and/or symbols. In low light/no light conditions, use of a keyboard is difficult.